


The Lost Two

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, It's working...so far..., Just something to stave off the growing frustration of this friendship..., Let there be something nice for these two, Union Cross storylines/spoilers, if there isn't anything for them I can keep making my own stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: Tossed out of the world of their own making, they need to hold onto what destiny has in store for them, even if it's not as sweet as they want it to be...





	1. Chapter 1

_"Someone...anyone...where are you?"_ I could only feel my connections start to unravel at every tear that vaporizes to the dead ground.

Still, with the clothes on my back and the paper-white sheet shielding me from the encompassing dust, I felt trapped in the middle of it all.

  
Please...I just want my friends...  
If I stay here, they'll find me...right?

When we get together again, everything will be back to normal from whatever happened before...

  
It'll get better, I know i-

"-Ven!"  
A voice cut through the wasteland, a similar fissure of Light tearing through the air in front of me, causing my heart to swell with the thought.

Thank you...I'm with one of my friends...  
And as the figure hobbled on the earth with a strangely reminiscent smile, the feeling dropped.

 

_"Lauriam!"_ I rushed over to him just as he fell to his knees, Graceful Dahlia vanishing from his grasp as I could barely hear him breathe past the howling wind.

_"Lauriam, you're really hurt..."_  
"Well...It's been a lot of work..."

 

He gave a reassuring smile to me, his face shimmering with sweat and blood as that was the only thing holding him together, wincing aloud as the withered dirt greedily drank up the present fluids.

_"Lauriam, just stay still...Cura!"_ The spell flitted from my fingers as it softly surged around him, trying to close most of the wounds he held.

_"...It's not strong enough..."_  
"It's good enough for me...I've been through rougher times."

I could already see in his eyes, foggy and dim...it still seemed like too much...  
"Don't worry, I just need to rest a while..."

 

Softly, his gaze turned to the fabric fluttering in my uneasy grip, which I made the immediate action to wrap it around him, holding onto it like a lifeline.

_"It's gonna get dirty..."_  
"Well, once my magic recovers, it's best to keep the wounds dirt-free."  
_"Right..."_

 

Still, today's been rough...I just hope it gets better soon.

_"I'm glad you're here."_ I softly whispered, watching him give a similar smile as he drifted off to sleep.

"Me too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting does take a long time, even in a place like this...still, it was just what I needed at a time like this.

There was no need to leave him behind, and I could check his cuts when he wakes up.  
After all, there was only the empty horizon and dead Keyblades around, so there were no more Heartless to get rid of, just leaving me time to count the rusted swords and doze off myself.

 

I'm glad about how much had changed...after all, I have the friends I've been dreaming of my whole life, and there was nothing to hold me down anymore.

For once in my life, once the War was over, I felt so...alive.

So, with the fears of the past left behind, I listened to the soft thumping of his chest, soothing me greatly.  
His breathing's normal...at least he's starting to heal, though I'm not too sure how much he likes that many scars.

 

Still...we can only wait...

Even if the comforts of sleep took a hold of me as well, something made me jolt right out of the realm of sleep.

_"-Lauriam...Lauriam, wake up."_ Cautiously, I shook his shoulder as he surely stirred with a groan, gently wiping off the spots of dust sticking to his face.

"Ven...what's wrong?"  
_"Someone's coming, I feel it."_ With the goal in mind, I looked past the crossroad; _"Stay here, I'll get help."_

 

A flurry of questions ran through my mind as I ran towards the mystery figure, my heart pounding with every step.

How is another person here?

The Graveyard's supposed to be a secret from the five of us, we already know what it used to be...

Did they just stumble here on accident?

Well, once they help Lauriam, I can just tell them of another exciting world to explore.

 

_"Excuse me? Sir, I need your help."_ A gnarled, grizzled old man was observing the desolate land before us, withered-gold eyes widening with a slight surprise as I stopped right in his tracks. 

Right now, I don't care how he got here...

 

"Is that so? What seems to be the problem, young man?" His voice seemed to blend with the dust itself, sending a slight chill up my back. 

_"It's my friend...he's really hurt. I'm sure you have a Hi-Potion I can use, right?_ _"_  

 

There was only an eyebrow raised and a slight grunt, digging through his coat to hold a large bottle. 

_"Thank you so much, sir!"_  

Then, without much thinking, I bolted back to my friend, acting more than irritated as he struggled to sit up, blood shimmering on his torn clothes and the blanket that kept him secure. 

 

_"I told you not to move!"_  

"Sorry..." He hastily apologized; "Besides, who gave you that?" 

_"I can tell you later. But less talking, more healing!"_  

 

There was only a laugh, taking up the Potion with a confident hand. "You're acting so grown up right now, I'm impressed." 

_"That's just what I wanted...Come on, we need to hurry up and get home!"_

He nearly choked on the healing elixir, recovering moments after with a strange look in his eyes.

 

"Well...You should know something about that...I-" Lauriam stopped, his gaze now glued to the thumping boots behind me and the shadow it cast.

"So this is where you ran off too..." 

_"Oh...it's you."_

 

The man only chuckled, the noise sounding guttural and strong.

"There's no need, for I should be surprised myself. I've come to this battlefield for answers, but I have only found more questions. Why have you come to such a despicable place?"

I felt frozen, just staring into those strange yellow eyes.

 

How does he know about the War?

We erased everything about it, even the world it was before...did we just miss something?

 

_"I...well-"_

"We just escaped from a slight mishap and found ourselves here, so there's no harm done." Lauriam recovered, now standing tall and proper, well...minus the messy clothes.

_"You doing okay?"_

"Better than before, if that's what you're wondering."

_"Alright..."_ A smile came all too easily, facing the stranger with a new set of confidence;  _"Still, I'm glad you came at the right time. I'm Ventus."_

"My name is Lauriam. It's very nice to meet you, sir."

"The same could be said for you as well. You may call me Master Xehanort." 

 

Once again I was frozen, my mouth almost agape at the discovery. 

...He's a Master!?

Needless to say, I could only take the only response I could do. 

 

_"I-I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were a Master! Please forgive me!"_ I kept my head bowed, watching the dust blow past my increasingly blurry sight, feeling my head was going to explode in seconds. 

Why in the worlds didn't I think of that sooner!?

 

For what seemed like the longest minutes ever, I couldn't bear to meet his eyes...until he started to laugh.

"There's no need for formalities, boy. I do admire your manners though."

I felt stunned, lifting my head to see Xehanort with no sense of hostility. 

 

_"...Really?"_

"Very much so. Might I ask which Masters do you follow?"

 

Oh...I guess that question would've come soon enough...

_"...Our Masters have passed quite a long time ago. I would be better for us to remember them in our memories."_

"I see, it's such a shame..."

"Indeed it is." Lauriam gravely replied.

 

The Fortellers...Still,  _my_  Master wasn't too kind...

 

However, past the gloomy atmosphere, the old Master asked us once again.

"Perhaps you two can become my apprentices?"

-Huh!?

 

_"Wh-...I mean, you already have done so much for us! There's really no need..._ _"_  With anxieties already high, I turned to my friend;  _"Lauriam, what do you think?"_

He didn't answer immediately, thank goodness, clearly contemplating the choice with a long hum. 

 

"It's an interesting offer, Master Xehanort." He slowly replied; "But compared to your works, we have places to go as well. Perhaps you can think of another option as a way of thanks?" 

And thankfully, the Master complied with a grin.

 

"Very well then...If your Masters have taught you well, perhaps I can observe all that you have learned. Being an old man like myself, it is quite hard to teach the youths in this age. If that is nothing to be bothered about, I can leave you on your own ways after the demonstration." 


	3. Chapter 3

_"What do you think he wants to see?"_

"Anything that piques his interest, I believe. But we should hold some caution, though, who knows what he has in mind."

Ventus only sighed in thought, swinging his legs carelessly on the side of the ravine, overlooking this land of the dead. It still marvels me on how much the land has changed, even knowing that this world used to be so bustling with life far too long ago. 

 

And where we were standing right now felt familiar...perhaps it was the famous Fountain Plaza?  

One of the many winding Districts?

It's strange in of itself, past all the twists and turns the town's infrastructure provided, the land was relatively flat. Surely the earth learned the wrath of the Fortellers far too many times.  

 

Even so, no matter how the air blanketed us with discomfort and regretful nostalgia, we wouldn't dare leave to break the Master's words. To see another adult, a Keyblade Master even, learning from the land of children seems to be an opportunity none would dare refuse.  

 

_"Lauriam?"_ His voice cut through my contemplation, shuffling close to my side;  _"I forgot my book at home, can I borrow yours?"_

However, past the lax atmosphere, my nerves tightened with the force of a spring.

 

"Sure..."

Perhaps while Xehanort is still absent, now might be the proper time to tell him...

"Ven...can I tell you something important?" The tome was already in his hands, but he didn't dare open it.

 

_"What is it?"_

"...Look inside and you'll know."

After everything we've been through, what will he think of me? Nevertheless, despite my growing fears, he cracked open the ancient cover, skimming through the similar text given by four others, watching his brow crease in interest.

 

_"Who's Strelitzia? Whoever they are, Master Ava sure butchered your name..."_ However, once he looked up with a comedic grin, it dropped as I gave none back.

Within this time, perhaps now he would learn the truth...

"It's no mistake. Written in her words is the Leader who would have held my role beforehand."

 

I couldn't dare look him in the eyes, the bundles of negativity overflowing within me. The others couldn't bear the thought, so what would he think of now?

"I had no idea today would be the time she would raise her spirit for vengeance. And you being the catalyst...?" The dust stung my eyes, letting the tears hopelessly flow; "Ven, I'm so sorry...I killed her, and I took away our happiness..."

 

Next to my dearest friend, the one so bright but dirtied by pain only stared, my previous facade shattering to a million pieces.

"How could you ever forgive a traitor like me?"

Seconds ticked to cruel hours, the howling wind and lamenting spirits being the only things we heard. 

 

And perhaps, past all the graves laid in blood, would hers be buried in the rubble of it all?

_"That doesn't matter."_

Somehow, through the darkness of it all, he showed me the way with the determination in his eyes.

 

_"I know that's horrible...but even if Strelitzia's supposed to be Leader, what does she have to be better than you? You're a great friend, and even if that's fake or not, you have nothing that can compare yourself to her!"_ His grin was as bright as the sun, dazzling me instantly;  _"Besides, I like you as a Union Leader even more!"_

Just like his hand, I felt frozen, awestruck at the most truthful words coming from the one I selfishly led astray. I felt relief...and with the thought, I laughed as well.

 

"What was I thinking? I always trusted your words. Apart from that, Master Ava was a bit gullible to even give such an important role to her, I was far more qualified."

_"Yep, by a long shot!"_

 

Very soon, our laughs rung through the pain and sorrow, free of the darkness I held back that stung my heart with thorns. For once, once again in this land of Keys, our friendship was started anew. 

 

"With that being said, perhaps we should wait before we return home. Their fury as of now wouldn't go away with a simple apology." 

_"Alright...But we can go on a whole bunch of adventures in the meantime, right?"_  

"I'm positive." 

 

~ 

 

The Master returned in due time, watching us by like a hawk from the rocky summit as the shadows came to life, watching our Keys with a predatory glow.  

Maybe this is what he meant by a demonstration after all...not like now would be the time to complain. 

 

"Ready?" Even with my back turned, the blooms of Graceful Dahlia gleamed in the fading morning sun, I could almost feel the confidence beaming in his grin.

_"You know I am!"_  

With that as our unspoken signal, we charged into the fold.  

 

Whatever the Master had learned in his years, perhaps he would be impressed. Within Ven's side, his strikes were swift and fevered, favoring the simple air magic and lightning dancing off the blade as every spark crackled with life and bolts of light. My side, however, was far more experienced, the feathery tip of my Key slicing through the Shadows as if it predicted their moves a second ahead.

 

The everlasting winds and the petals that drifted within them, from his view, the synergy seemed fated to be. However, once my volley of Heartless was already growing thin, I turned to Ven with the most intriguing sight. Wayward Winds was glowing a fierce halo of Light, dust being kicked up as the air cut through his form, circling the poor fiends as every time I blinked. 

Only then, with his back facing the fold and prideful gleam in his eyes as well, the invisible blades of wind cut through their fragile forms, drifting to the heavens as a group of hearts. 

 

What a surprise, there was no Lux to be seen...

 

And with the thought made, his pride melted to glee.

_"Did you see that!? I actually did it!"_  

I could only crack a grin of my own, even if Xehanort would see the display as oddly childish. 

 

He wouldn't know the importance of it either way, even if we were more proud to tell him. Right before my eyes and his, was Panther's Claw, the symbol technique of the Union he was given to lead.

Might it be petty jealousy or not, but I should've thought of displaying Fox Trot...but that would surely push the envelope.

 

Past the congratulatory might, I heard the Master not make an observing mark, even as a chill ran down my spine as a new wave of Heartless came to be. From the pools of pitch, inhuman claws digging through the earth as it clawed to the side of Light, those same yellow eyes void of emotion.   

From the dead veins wrapped around their tarred skin, to the starved, stealthy physique of a panther waiting to strike, the numbers surrounding us continued to climb as I gripped my Key as tight as I could. 

 

Neoshadows.

I always knew they followed in groups, but not this exceptionally big...we'll be cornered in no time.

Even though my own instincts were trapped already. 

 

The fighting spirit bred from years and years of combat, knowing that it was better to overwhelm them to fight in a wider range.

The other was to the newly made friendship, as the one behind me hid in his own shadows, and his trembling told of terrifying times he dare not recount.

 

The cage grew denser, closing in by the second, and we knew the only solution.

 

_"Master, I can't do this! I'm not strong enough!"_

In another time, perhaps I would say the same, even now as our spectator only watched idly by. 

With Ven's pleas heard past the howling winds, his own voice broke through the chaos as well.

 

"With the Darkness in your heart, you can achieve innumerable feats! Ventus, Lauriam, channel your rage into power, lest the storm will tear you apart!" 

In both of our hearts, fear is only what made way, our rapid heartbeats perhaps working in sync.

"Rage and pain can become your power! Do it now, and produce me the χ-Blade!"

 

 

Time stopped.

Even as the world slowed to seconds, I have only heard that Key in the back of our imaginations. 

The mythical Keyblade, forged by the blood and hearts of our friends and comrades that have fallen on this very land. 

 

A fable, a simple fairytale like our very childhood, a story we only created with a pen and paper.

And with the man disillusioned by those fantasies, had only wished to see it come true...  

 

How foolish.

 

The cacophony of claws roared as they scratched at the hefty shield, my veins on fire as I held Ven close and secure, feeling him shiver under my grasp. 

"Ven, just look at me, it's okay..." In his tearful gaze, he asked the one question I wasn't sure of an answer; "We'll get through this, no matter what. I'll be sure to stay by your side..." 

 

The one I never wished to hold such a burden, because, like everyone else, we were only left the hold the worlds on our shoulders.

 

_"I'm scared..."_

I could only smile, softly and cruelly, as the magic began to fade.

 

"Me too."

 

The Neoshadows broke through, with my lingering strength I only held my friend tighter, fearful of the future to come.

And with that, the world went dark.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Their screams were muffled from the primordial beasts, making quick work to restrain the pack I have let loose from their leashes. Perhaps it was quite intriguing to see so many higher Heartless on two students, but the instinctual hunt for lost hearts was proven quite fickle of human understanding. Even so, they only acted on pack instincts as I slain their members, working futilely as the one who had been steeped in their own element.  

 

With the forces properly disposed of, I could only look upon the scene with pity. 

These allies, working past the loss of their previous teachers, laid upon the dead land stained in blood, blending within the choking dust and ragged breathes as they clung loosely on to life.

Even so, they would hold their own till the end, leaving not a survivor of the ordeal?

_Such a pitiful display._

_Why would their Masters teach them of such a pointless sacrifice?_

 

"You would rather die than use your power? Such feckless neophytes." With a surely soiled hand, I severed the useless bond, laying the youngest to face the heavens with an unflinching composition. 

 

_He held potential, arguably enough...but in this state, that would be an endeavor wasted._

"If I must, I will remove the Darkness from you myself."

 

~~~~

 

Unconsciousness drearily drifted away as I gazed past this rocky horizon, my body burdened by the chilling muscles and the scorching heat upon my skin. The air felt wrong, as if my heart shrunk away at the unnatural shift while my mind persisted, standing more properly while it still screamed to rest. 

At least I held onto the rest of that Potion...

 

Without a second thought, the sickly wounds closed with the tonic, refusing to leave my sights the figure that harshly bled out with the surrounding landscape. A web of red and black crafted the form turned against me, the black glass bouncing the remaining rays cruelly past. 

 

"...Ven?" My heart automatically dispersed the name, closing the arguably minute distance as my chest hammered ten-fold with every step.

_Please tell me that's not him...to the Fortellers above, be it a Darkling or a new breed of Heartless, please let it not be a semblance of my friend..._

 

By the fingertips, worn and nearly torn by the seams, just grazed the unnaturally leathery texture of the garment, where his figure turned, the mask expressionless and void as my ongoing fears. 

**"Lauriam..."**  

 

It was a hollow noise, almost void of reasoning as it does the same with compassion. It held the tireless years upon years of fearing everything, from the creatures in the dark to the allies in the light, all hope of a simpler life had turned numb and forgotten. It was lost, aimless in the unknown, wanting to either find an escape or drown in the recluse.  

 

The latter would say leagues upon my heart, trapped within the vigor of rejoicing or catastrophe. 

But for now...something had to be done.

 

"Ven, what happened to you?" Both of my hands held against his shoulders, though his visage was moving past me; "You can tell me, I'm right here."

There was no response.

 

Worry translated to crude fear as well, scanning the badlands for any sign of that vindictive Master.  

There was none. 

"...Did Xehanort do this to you?"

At his name, solid disposition cracked, his quivering held in place by some strange diligence, even as the glass held no sign of a face within. But with a hallowed breath, he confirmed my unknown fear.

 

**"I'm his Darkness."** His invisible gaze met mine, his choking tears reaching past the shallow barrier;  **"He split us apart, and I don't know why..."**

Emotions were roaring in every breath, making a strange dark mist swirl from his skin. I didn't care to flinch away, my own hold tightening slightly as he gasped behind the mask, trying to free himself from an invisible vice. 

 

The Darkness condensed, and before my eyes, a new creature was made. Thin and scraggly, its cat-like form darted those serpentine eyes to and fro the land, calculating rubies that made no sign in resting as it searched for an unknown target. 

"Oh..." I could only mutter, now crouching to meet its gaze, tracing a gentle hand to its cheek.  

 

It wasn't as cold as the Darkness that created it, but there were traces of warmth from its flawless complexion, and it didn't dare attack...is it supposed to be harmless? 

But...did V- 

 

There was a rush of wind, and a mass of metal gears slain the monster like a guillotine. The Key was harshly unknown to my eyes, the long, sickish blade crafted of the broken gears, chains, and a duet of human eyes that restricted us to such a cruel fate.   

 

Time slowed once more, and before my very eyes, Ventus broke down. 

Falling to his knees, the winds hid his shivers, breath nonexistent as it turned shrill and nonsensical, holding himself together by the fibers that threatened to fall apart. 

My own was caught in my throat, halted by his feverish attempts to clarity, and even casting aside his helmet with a disorderly clang. 

 

The face that held my friend was no more. A human-esque dome of ink and wide expressionless red eyes only stared on, though his hyperventilation proved another story as the phantom lips endlessly gasped.

 

**"It hurts! It hurts so much...Lauriam...hel-"**

With seconds to spare, I held him together by the fingertips, collapsing to the earth once more under the burden, my own heart hammering for control as he listlessly cried on.

 

"Ven, you need to breathe...I'm right here, we'll get through this together." He curled in on himself, wanting to hide the pain but drawing himself closer to me. 

There was warmth...and the sun began to set, signaling a new dusk to come as we were the ones who remained.

 The whimpers quieted down, and that left the night to move forth.

 

~~~~

 

_'Now...open the door.'_

I jolted myself awake, a strange numbness in my body as I tried to remember.  

It felt like a dream...a nightmare perhaps. 

 

But looking in front of me, I could already know that was not true, staring face-to-face with Lauriam on the ground, sleeping peacefully by with his arms lazily wrapped around me. 

 

_'We'll get through this together...'_

He always tried to keep his word after all...and the thought made me feel lighter. 

**"Lauriam?"** I called to him, my throat hoarse from that night;  **"Lauriam, wake up..."**  

 

He uneasily awoke, lazy and deterred as if to ask what was the matter...but that gaze suddenly cleared faster than I thought. 

"Your face..." 

 

~~~~ 

 

**"What about it?"**  Somewhat ignorant of my surprise, we sat upon the earth in a brief, wordless consultation.  

_If I had a mirror, perhaps he would know in a better light..._

However, he reacted from the result alone, running his fingers through the feathery black spikes, then past his amber-gold eyes, then to his bleach white skin. 

There was no denying the absolute shock and horror on his face, the one that just so happens to morph overnight...and with that, he laughed, dry and false as tears began to form. 

 

**"What did he do...?"**    

"...I don't know..." 

 

The one answer I dreaded to say, even now as the tears began to multiply. 

For my one friend, split from Light and Dark. 

And as his appearance was built from the ground up, his heart came crashing down. 


	5. Chapter 5

With despair present with every step in this musky corridor, the triad of Light was something I didn't expect on the other side. With the thin, invigorating air and lush patches of green, the mountainous world held the proud castle trimmed with gold and marble, similarly crafted chains tethered the fortress to the earth it overlooked.

 

With the sight itself, it would have taken my breath away...but these troubles at hand should be solved soon.

"Let's go then." The Master selfishly commanded, making not a glance back as he made way to the towering doors, prompting us to follow loosely behind.

The same went for Ven as well, following orders, just like the good old times...

There was no hiding the sense of pity as he stared listlessly on, the sky in his eyes muddled over with a depressing gray hue.

 

With a boom, proud and demanding, the doors opened at a silent command, letting me observe the freshly cut walls and floor gleaming with a similar set of colors. 

_It's quite larger than I expected...this surely puts the mansion to shame._

 

"Xehanort..." Clarity returned as another voice echoed through the hall, making note of the man who had distanced himself to greet. He stood tall and strong, even past the years of age and knowledge in his physique, graying hairs and a face scarred from the indefinite times.

 

Another Keyblade Master...

"It's been long, Eraqus." Xehanort remarked with invisible greed; "There is something I have to ask you."

The man, Eraqus, made not a glance to us and solemnly agreed.

"...Then let us go inside to talk." 

 

The statement brought another thorn into my chest, only watching sheepishly by as they entered another chamber, marking the notion as I held Ven's hand in stray comfort.

_We'll get through this, even if it means making a few hasty decisions on my part._

 

"Hey there." Yet another stranger greeted me, traveling down the decorative stairs who was quite...intimidating.

The man's muscles were clear to note, dense and toned, nearly towering over me by a few measly inches, and the similarly trained form being the same for the years in a woman with crystal blue.

"I'm Terra."

"And I'm Aqua. It's nice to meet you."

So these are Eraqus' wielders, the next generation...This is going to be quite the treat after all, once we escape Xehanort's shadow, that is.

"I would say the same to you as well. My name is Lauriam, and this is Ventus, a very good friend of mine."

 

However, as soon as the simple introduction was made, the atmosphere shifted at the mention of Ven, the one with the blank stare only to the nothingness before him.

"There was an...'incident'..." I hopelessly noted; "So it's been tough for the both of us. I believe there is a spare room we can borrow?"

 

"Of course." Aqua thankfully agreed, leading us up the floor with a steady pace; "But are you sure right now? What abo-" 

"I'm sure it's acceptable. As far as I can tell, the subject would be discussed as of now." 

 

No matter how immoral that man holds himself to be, from the situation in hand, those two used to be apprentices of their own...Eraqus should have more of a heart to condone this action either way. 

 

~~ 

 

"It's quite larger than I would have imagined..." I audibly noted with grandeur, taking in the carefully trimmed walls and high-resting ceiling, leaving the line of books and a desk basking in the sunlight as the feathery lattice curtain fluttered about. And just situated as well, were two beds; one placed to the looming bookshelf, and the other besides the window. 

 

"I'm sure you'll like the view from up here, Ven. How about you relax there for a moment?" Like the everlasting wind, he was silent, leaving only myself to keep company; "I know it's a big change, but we'll get through it. So for right now, leave the thinking to me." 

A chuckle was rightfully deserved, making the appropriate step of settling my belongings o-

 

"-Oh right..." 

The rule book. 

"I'm sure you still have the rules in hand, right?" 

My answer, predictably enough, was silence, leaving me an empty stare that showed no resolve. Of course...it's not like he's going to remember so easily...

 

"Excuse me in advance." I passively announced, letting my fingers dig through the folds of his pants pockets. Not once did he flinch...or react nonetheless...but the tiny green tome was thankfully easy to find. 

Nothing seemed to be amiss, I confirmed to myself, but the smell of salt was relatively faint in the pages. 

 

_The sound of the tide..._

_A prison surrounded by water..._

 

I should be sure to write that down...but for right now, taking care of Ven is a top priority. 

"Come on, you need some rest." Placing the book aside, I took it upon myself to remove his shoes, jacket and wristband, still leaving him slightly dazed as the covers were already drawn over his form.

 

Even if his gaze was proving unsettling, as if the concept of sleep was unknown, I kept a straight face through and through.

"Don't worry, I'm not going too far." It acted as a simple encouragement, one that worked enough in trying times before; "I'm right here if you need me."

To prove the point, I situated myself in the desk, passing a gentle hand through his hair.

 

"Sleep tight, Ven."

Creaking open these ancient rules as a distraction, the concept of time slowly began to slip away as Ven quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

  

_"Wherever he is, there's only a handful of worlds with that description..." I took the time to reassure him, laying a gentle hand atop his own; "When the time's right, we can fix this, that's what we've been doing for so long."_

_He only listened on, his eyes still puffy from the lingering tears._

_"You still believe me, right V-"_

_**"Vanitas..."**  It croaked out, a name like his...but warped,  **"He gave me the name...When he's around, you need to call me that."**_

 

_Another thorn dug through, one from the growing vine of pity._

_"But...you went with Ven just fine."_

**_"...I remember."_ **

 

_There was no other way to explain it...with this Darkness in front of me, what would it mean for my friend's Light?_

_"I understand...But what is that supposed to prove? In my eyes, you're still my friend, even with two faces. And that's not going to stop me from supporting you."_

_I could only wait, but briefly enough, as a smile broke through the gloom._

 

**_"Alright, I get it...Anything else on your mind?"_ **

_"One in fact. I never saw Ven act so...mild-mannered before, not like th-"_

**_"-What's_  that _supposed to mean!?_ "**

 

_A laugh surely made its way as Vanitas hopelessly sputtered, springing forth another wave of creatures behind his blossoming blush._

_"On another note, do you have anything about the monsters? It's not like I can mistake them for Heartless anytime soon."_

_Thankfully, that stopped his embarrassment, taking a glance to the creatures watching idly by._

 

_**"Unversed...It just came to me, you know?"**  _

_"That's horrible..." I could only note, moving my gaze for a second._

_Simple rejects._

_Monsters with no reason to exist, even from their first seconds of life._

 

**_"That's the point."_ **

_"...Fine, have it your way." A typical mind from the Darkness of Ventus, I suppose; "But it's not like I'm going to forget you anytime soon."_

 

_But in that Darkness, a Light that would never go out was present in his smile, the same one I've known every single day._

**_"Alright...I believe you."_ **

 

* * *

 

The knock rang through my head like a thunderstorm, jolting me out of my conscious stupor.

That took quite some time, I believe...but I took the risk, shuffling out of my seat as softly as I could, not wanting to disturb Ven either way.

 

Making way to the door, I briefly took note of the ambiance the curtains provided, leaving me to quickly recover to the near-blinding glow of the chamber hall as the three awaiting my presence.

"Lauriam, it is a pleasure meeting you." Master Eraqus said, a soothing but knowing smile on his lips.

"The pleasure's all mine."

 

Entering the basking light, I took great consideration to softly shut the door, making not a sound.

"How's Ventus?" Aqua made great consideration to ask.

"Nothing to worry too much about, he's fast asleep." I could only grin bashfully, "But I'm sure this will take some time to adjust for the both of us."

"I understand. But as of now, you will be treated here no different, so I assure you that you will both appreciate the stay." 

"That is very kind of you, Master Eraqus." I took the time to courteously bow; "Perhaps we can take the conversation elsewhere? I'm sure it would be best to not disturb my friend." 

 

The man happily complied, and I was quickly led through the halls and rooms in an impromptu tour, the apprentices by my side at every turn. 

I'll be sure to give Ven the proper introduction as well...but now would be the proper time to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Even with Ven's subsequent muteness, our new lives within the castle were fair. The company and liveliness were equal to mine, even as they nudged in a few childish antics to keep the blonde's eyes bright and active throughout the day.

It's not like I mind, though Terra was mostly the one to butt in how "girlish" my ideology tends to stray upon, that being on my extensive knowledge of the floras populating the worlds beyond.

 

With all the time I held in my hands before, what else could I have done with it? Intelligent but whimsical, both Ven and I were born and raised in a world run by children after all.

There were bound to be a fair share of bad apples in the bunch. 

 

But back on the subject of children, this morning was sure to be eventful, with Ven gleaming in a familiar glow that brought a goofy grin to my face.

"What's so funny?" Aqua was the first to ask, though she was obliviously placing the full plate down to soon enjoy.

"Those are his favorite."

The breakfast in mind was a stack of blueberry pancakes, golden and fluffy with the multitude of fruits baked to perfection. Even if they looked expertly made, the taste was the greatest factor to judge.

"Well, that's fine by me."  Terra cheerfully announced, quickly gathering his serving while we did the same.

 

Even with the simple concoction that is the gentle syrup and tantalizing slab of butter, and even for me in my age, abusing that power would surely come with a price.  

However, luckily for me, I've learned my ways and the same would be said for Ventus as well. With one stack, spread a generous amount of butter and a drop of syrup, and cover with the second. And with the second, drape it with the savory syrup and leave a simple square right on top. 

 

"Alright then," I surely slid his plate before him; "hope you enjoy it." 

He certainly did, even as the shimmer in his eyes didn't fade, not taking any time to keep himself tidy as the syrup was dotting his cheeks. 

I'll be sure to clean that later...but the morning was still light and cheerful, letting the morning pass in the nostalgia I wished for. 

 

~~ 

 

"...Ven?" My voice came out as a hopeless mumble, the uncomfortable silence bringing out another across the room. As far as I could comprehend, the nightly ambiance between the forest and the mountainside would surely bring me a sense of relief or annoyance. 

 

Nevertheless, the silence has come to some importance...

"Ven?" I slid out of the covers, feeling the air shift to anxiety as his breathing continued to hitch as the night went on, the sweat dotting his forehead glimmered in the moonlight.

_Out of all the nightmares, this had to be one of the worse...even so, his heart refuses to forget._

 

Out of all of his shifting dreams, I could do nothing but wait, holding onto his hand that felt both clammy and frozen in fear.

_Even in this world, we need to fight for everything we know...Well, there's no use complaining now, this is the world we fixed after all._  

A gasp escaped, successfully fleeing the nightmare as he sat up, hoarse and shallow breaths filling the dim atmosphere.

 

"It's okay, Ven...It was just a bad dream. I'm right here..." There was nothing else, letting my voice soothe him; "There's nothing to fear...As long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about."

Slowly and carefully, the dim twilight in his eyes returned, leaving my attempts slightly futile.

Nevertheless, I knew just another solution.

"Come on Ven." Not another word, I promptly kicked off his sheets; "Let's get some fresh air..."

 

~~~~

 

"I didn't know you can dance..." 

"Well, it's something I picked up on." He carefully sighed, watching the stars twinkling above.  

We didn't bother moving from the cold stairs, letting Ventus sleep peacefully by on his friend's lap, his breathing deep and comforting. 

 

"I'm sure Ventus' lucky having a friend like you." 

"Believe me, I know. Either way, I'm lucky to be his friend as well..." In the starlight, his gaze twinkled in their glow; "I just wish I knew what it was like in his shoes."

"What do you mean by that?" 

He only looked away, keeping the focus on his friend, running a gentle hand through his hair in thought. 

 

"Before we met, he followed another Keyblade Master and his apprentices. The Master believed that the Light in a person's heart is measured by their strength, so Ven was a fish out of water in their standards."

"Oh..." Even in such a confession, my mind was blank; "He sounds pretty intimidating."

"Even though I followed another Master's teaching, no one wanted to prove him wrong and face his wrath. After all that time, I never imagined what it would be like facing that fear every day..."

 

Once again, he sighed, letting the silence pass solemnly.

"And even if he's thrown from one trouble to the next, I just want him to know that I'll always be by his side. No one's going to hurt him, nor is he going to be left behind...That has to be what friendship is, right?"

"Of course it is." I grinned, "And when he gets better, the Master, Terra, and I can show him too."

"Thanks..." Lauriam just managed a chuckle when Ventus lightly mumbled, prompting the teen to cradle him in his arms effortlessly, "Well then, I think we should head to bed. See you in the morning."

 

"Alright then, goodnight Lauriam." 


	7. Chapter 7

I knew the joy of a good night sleep, ones that held vivid dreams, though not the ones that dwell too deep in the strange realm we previously controlled. It felt like a breath of fresh air for now, just letting myself know that we're in the real world, actually seeing the days pass in a new light, free of responsibilities. 

However, those hours of free time can slip into one of many possibilities.

 

Either mental exhaustion would catch up to me and put me out for a well-spent morning, or finding myself pacing back and forth, having done everything that was in my mind and then some. Hours could also be spent in the study, devouring every text that danced on the edge of familiarity and the unknown, then the afternoon would streak by the window and find a blanket wrapped around me.

 

But most of all, spending time with Ven, Terra, and Aqua had its own charm and excitement, even if my friend misplaces the slight ache in my chest. However, past the cheerful mornings were the soothing nights, the ones where we could watch the stars and they could watch us dance the nightmares away.

 

No matter what the circumstance, there held a balance we could foresee. Perhaps Master Eraqus didn't notice such a scale that didn't need to be trifled with, for we knew the fact a long time ago.

But for such a night, Darkness was not always kind.

 

The tranquil atmosphere was almost shattered at the rustling of the wind from the closed window, casting the form that the eclipsing moonlight failed to conceal. As it stood frozen to the middle of the chamber like a statue, this was far from any night terror, because even right now, the visage was easy to see...

 

Within the protective covers, I felt more than exposed as the featureless cloak shuffled, turning its voided face like a beacon.

First to me...to Ven...and then in between, never wanting to leave either of our sights.

My temple trailed with sweat, finding it harder to breathe with every second as I caught those crystalline eyes trembling in the moonlight, as if his shivering under the cool downy covers was hard to ignore.

 

"So this is where you've been hiding..."

The phantom voice spoke under a grin, turning towards Ven once more as my heart leaped to my throat.

 

_It was almost like last time..._

_If I stay for a second more, then..._

 

In this dead of night, no Keyblade came to my side, not even halting the dark pursuit a step.

Adrenaline, however, was in my favor as I tossed aside the covers.

"Get away from h-" The wind was snatched from my lungs, just seeing a blur of gray and the tremendous force slamming into me, tasting copper in my teeth as I doubled down to the floor.

 

_"LAURIAM!"_

He screeched, taking it upon his own life to charge our assailant, fury burning in both of our veins as the phantom thankfully halted. It said nothing more as it only stared on, not faltering a step as I rose back to my feet, grabbing its collar while mustering a smug grin.

 

"You're not going anywhere...not this time."

There was still nothing.

But through the haze, as the moonlight hit the curtains just right...I could almost see h-

  

_CRACK!_

 

The punch that was heard around the world, perhaps to the next one as well.

The silence was broken by my disheartened groan, Lux dancing in my eyes as the lights burst to life. The phantom vanished just as quickly, not a single trail of smoke to remain.

Or perhaps...that's what I could comprehend at the moment...

 

"...To the Light, what happened?" The three adults could only stare in disbelief at the scene in hand; "We heard you scream, but..."

I could only smile, weak and wounded at best. "It's more than a nightmare, I can tell you that."

 

I laughed, an attempt terribly received, as I nearly collapsed once more, the drops of blood burning brighter than ever.

_That will be a pain to clean up..._

"You need to be looked after first," Eraqus noted, letting Terra hold me up by a gentle arm.

 

"Are you hurt, Ventus?"

_"...No, I'm fine..."_ There was still the aftershock shown in his voice, looking just as pale as I.

 

"That's good to hear..." The Master answered with a gentle smile; "Lauriam will be better in the morning. In the meantime, I can make some tea to calm you down...would you like that?"

_"...Yeah."_

 

A proper choice if I do say so myself, leaving my final sight of the bedroom with Ven in the covers once more, holding them as tight as the embrace that was meant to be made.

 

~~~~

 

For the most part, I didn't even think about moving. Not for the lights, not for the kitchen, not even to the stain on the floor that made my stomach freeze up as well.

Maybe for the bathroom...but that's for another time.

 

I just want to know that someone's going to be around, to know I'm here, safe, not hurting anymore...

_"Lauriam, I'm sorry..."_

 

But I could only stay in my bed, just letting the minutes tick by with the noises outside.

_Whoever they were, I don't want them to come back..._

However, the shifting under the bed frame was something to be wary of until a familiar figure poked out from underneath. 

 

_"Thumper?"_  The violet and red rabbit only stared, worry-carved eyes showing more than one problem to the situation.

I guess he heard everything too... 

_"I'm sure you were scared too. They were really strong..."_  

 

With nothing else on my mind, I let my arm hang from the protective blankets, his elongated ears wrapping around it as I hoisted him up by my side. He quickly snuggled into me, making me grin slightly as his warmth blended with the blanket. 

_"Don't worry, tomorrow is gonna be better..."_  

 

~~ 

 

Somehow through that all, I got only a few winks of sleep, though I'm pretty sure it was the from the tea and the adrenaline withdrawal as well. 

Nevertheless, I guided myself to the ward with Thumper in tow to one of the many identical doors, finding only a single person inside. 

 

"Ven, you're up early..." Sitting up in a bed of disinfected white, his chest was nearly wrapped in gauze, though a slight spot of red and gray poke past the binds in what I assume is a really big bruise, the same being said for his cheek as well.  

_"So are you."_  I could quietly joke, quickly making way to his bedside;  _"How are you doing?"_

"Healing. But it's nothing like a regular checkup and Curaga can help. Still...she beat me up pretty badly." 

 

The knot in my stomach began to tighten.

_"...How bad is it?"_

"Well, you can see my handsomeness is tarnished, that's for sure. And she must have broken a rib or two."

_"Oh..."_

 

_Even after everything, I couldn't stop her...am I just not strong enough...?_

"I know that look far too well. It's alright, I know exactly what you're going to say." 

_"Wha-...what do you mean?"_  I blinked back the possible tears, feeling his fingers run through my hair.

 

"Ven...It's not your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself for something as unexpected as that. Truth be told, I was just as scared as you." His smile seemed simple, caring, as if I've seen it tens of times more; "We look out for each other and keep each other safe, that's what I will always believe in no matter what."

 

Even after all this time, it felt so new, so familiar... 

_"Thanks..."_ With that point made, excitement boiled in my veins;  _"Now I get to take care of you! You need to survive the day!"_ 

"I'm not dying, you know." He peaked another grin, chuckling as well. 

_"But you were bleeding! That's life-threatening to me. But don't worry, I'll get you breakfast!"_  

 

I made due time to dash to the door, just stopping seconds away from swatting someone with the excitement. 

There was that familiar morning atmosphere, and the heads of blue, brown, and gray met me as well. 

 

_"...Never mind."_  In Aqua's hands was a full course morning meal, making the opportunity to peer into the room as Lauriam was holding back his laughter.

 

~~~~ 

 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

The piercing glow of the badlands had slowly started to die down, just letting the time pass in comforting peace. Well, it's not like a little exercise will hinder my healing... 

 

**"Yeah...it's been tough."** Even with his helmet on, I could hear the aggravation in his voice, something perhaps corresponding to that cruel Master.

"...You sensed her presence too, right?"

**"Of course, it was crystal clear through Ventus."**

 

_That fear, the helplessness...I wonder what Unversed were created from those emotions..._

"Even if you're not there, it pains me more to know how we're still worlds apart..." I made due time to squeeze his hand, the one that was sapped of Ventus' warmth; "Don't worry...I'll find the right time to save you." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make it clear, both Ch. 7 and 8 are in the two year period of the Leaders' stay at the Land of Departure.  
> Just putting it out there, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

No matter where I was, just anywhere I could think of in the Land of Departure, I could always feel Ven carefully following along. Sure, if not for his prideful promise of taking care of my every whim while I healed, he still would be by my heels for a general company. With everything on my mind, it may be harder to bring my thoughts to life with every day that passes us by...still, I appreciate the little thoughts that come to me. 

_"Where are you going?"_ Ven perked up as I went to dismiss myself from the training hall, simply spectating the older students' sparring session. 

 

"Just getting some fresh air, nothing too much." 

_"Alright."_

 

While Terra and Aqua didn't break stride, I made due work to make little noise with the looming doors, creaking them shut to block out the concentrated air of the mountain plains. 

It was tranquil as always, the gentle scent of flowers and pollen perked my mood as I let my thoughts drift with the breeze. I know how pure this world has been, helping both of us exponentially with our health, more so with Ven's memories...but I'd rather allow his heart to heal double-fold. 

Maybe now's the time to make a stand...

 

With my hushed commands, a corridor warped to existence, trading out one lonely world to another.

 

~~~~

 

"Come on Ven, you're doing great!"  Aqua cheered on the sidelines, our Keyblades loudly clashing together in this hefty spar.

Even if it's supposed to be simple and playful, as my Key shook in my hand with every vibration has my heart on edge, adrenaline flowing through my veins as I eagerly dodged the blows.

 

It's so exhilarating...so...f-

 

"-Someone please, I need help!" Lauriam's voice bounced through the castle halls, letting the atmosphere shift uneasily.

_Huh...I didn't hear him get back._

_Did he teleport back inside?_

 

Terra and Aqua made due time to locate my friend in the ward, anxiously holding someone's hand on the bed.

His hair was black and pointy, sticking out from the clean pillow and sheets like a sore thumb, but he looked far too pale to have a simple illness.

 

"I need lots of Potion, Ethers, just anything you can get your hands on. Please..." He was practically holding himself together by the seams, facing us like we were his only hope.

It's strange...I've never seen him look this desperate before...

"Alright..." Aqua hesitantly agreed; "I'll get the Master too."

"Thank you..."

 

They left us in the dust, leaving Lauriam to wallow by the bedside of someone I didn't seem to know. He really looked to be in pain, haggardly breathing and dreaming very little.

 

_"Lauriam..."_ I held onto his sleeve, lightly stained in what looked like dirt and blood, latching onto it reassuringly; _"It'll be okay...I'm sure he's gonna get better."_

"Yeah, I hope so..." He softly brushed the tears away, not letting his sight stray him; "Can you bring Thumper here? Maybe that will help him get some rest."

_"Okay!"_ I dashed over to our room, hoping to brighten up someone's day like we all hope to do.

 

~~~~

 

In the end, Darkness is still left to embrace the turmoil...How could I have been so blind to it all? 

For now, perhaps I should blame myself. 

I followed Xehanort in his untold plans, following the hollow shell and leaving Ven's memories behind in the dead past. 

 

For now, all I could do was make sure our connection wasn't severed... 

Vanitas, I'm so sorry...If only I had saved you sooner.

 

_"You're really worried about him?"_ Ven noted, holding the Unversed in his arms; _"Don't worry, if Thumper's here, he'll get better in no time!"_ With that fact made he let the creature crawl on the bed, lying slack on the boy's chest in satisfaction with a strange purr. 

_Of course, he would appreciate his creator's presence, even after all this care by Ven's other half..._

 

"Hey Ven, remember the day I gave you Thumper?" 

_"Not really...It's kinda blurry."_  

"It was a long time ago, so your head wasn't on straight at the time." I smiled at the memory, surely reminiscing; "But I would like to say that Thumper and Vanitas lived in the same place together."

Well...I suppose "living together" would be a start...

 

_"Really?"_ Still, that was enough to keep his attention.

"Of course. In fact, Thumper is one of his emotions. They're called Unversed...He can create as many as he wants, all with different forms, so it would be nice for all of us to accept him..."

_He's been through enough pain than anyone should ever endure._

 

_"That sounds awesome!"_

Still, with Ven's grin and eyes as bright as the sun, gladly accepted.

"Thanks Ven, I can always count on you." 

 

Now all we needed to do was wait, hope the Potions heal more than the wounds on Vanitas' skin, but most of all...let's hope the one source of despair for the three of us will never find us. 

Once we explain ourselves, I'm sure things will get better...


	9. Chapter 9

Just like that, with a couple careful days, I have another friend practically glued to my hip. For now, I can't decide whether or not this qualifies as a blessing or a curse.

Within the previous years, I've never seen Ventus' personality as a whole, honest and cold, anxious and bright. I can finally understand him as one of the many youths who lived in the Age of Fairytales, starved of the attention and love he needed to grow with.

 

But on giving him the attention he so desperately craved...Two halves of my best friend can lead to double the trouble.

 

"Are you sure about not having your own bed?" The day was leisurely, letting the sunlight filter through the library windows; "It may be a bit big, but it's better than nothing at all."

**"It's fine, I've had worse."**

"Is it with your apprenticeship or your missions?" 

He only let his chin rest upon the table, sighing aloud.  **"Both..."**  

 

_Now that I think about it, Ven may not be as truthful than I believed...but I digress._

_The more information I can get from either side, the better._

 

"We all had it hard, so I won't judge you on that." In turn, I set my own head atop of his, earning a playful grumble; "It would be nice for you to get used to the others, Ven. They offered us so much, so you should give them your thanks sometime."

He only stayed silent, letting me realize yet another insecurity he held onto within those untold years.

It might be that, and the careful crowd of Unversed around us.

 

**"Won't they hate me for it?"**

"I'll make sure they don't. Besides, they saw how much I trust you, even if it goes against their teachings."

_You're both special to me...even if I failed to protect you..._

 

For a damaged mind, the company of others and some peace and quiet would go a long way, and I'm glad to say how we could satisfy both ends of the spectrum.

**"Alright, I'll tell them."**

"That's alright, you can take as much time as you need. There's no need to force it."

 

~~

 

The very next day, however, the sounds of an outcry reached even our little haven.

"Vanitas, I need to talk to you..." The Master tried everything to not go over his head in anger, but staging such an event in the break of dawn seemed to be a bit much. After all, I was only half-conscious once the trouble arose, while Ven and Thumper made not an effort to move an inch. 

 

Of course, they would put the blame on him for...whatever was happening right now...Nevertheless, I made the more adult approach in greeting him by the door, trying as hard as I might to look attentive.  

 "...What seems to be the problem, Master?" I took the time to intervene, all the while holding back every fiber not to yawn in his face.

"Forgive me, Lauriam. Perhaps you can talk to him for the moment? He seemed to have taken something important from me." 

 

_Oh...I see now._

_But Ven wasn't the one to usually steal..._

 

"Of course Master, I'll get right to it." I carefully eyed my friend's bed, searching for the perpetrator underneath. When that was proven unsatisfactory, I let the man linger in the doorway, not wanting to disturb my friend sleeping by without a care.

Very carefully, I peered under the bed frame, catching a pair of golden eyes quivering in the piercing light.

 

"What were you doing last night?"

**"...Making changes."** He hoarsely muttered, sounding as if he was trying not to cry.

"You could've asked him to do that, it's not that hard. What was so bad about before? You can tell me..."

 

Still, his anxiety was unrelenting, something his restrained sigh shown as he slid the mismatched ball of cloth in my grasp. 

**"I don't know how you do it, get them away from us...I don't want him watching me, not again..."**  

There was no denying that both the Master and I were confused, leaving us to ponder the situation behind the door. 

 

"This is unusual...Has Vanitas acted like this before?" 

"Not that I can recall from his usual behavior..." 

What would he want to do with their sashes and the garment? 

Does it relate to his memories? 

If it has to do with the predictions, th-

 

"-Oh... _Of course_ , it had to be this..." The realization hit far too close to home, causing me to groan internally.

"What do you mean by 'this'?"

"Forgive me, Master. This might be complicated..." I could only admit, "In the past, we learned of a...'hypothetical' Sigil, per se. Those tied with that power can be manipulated or controlled as well as becoming tracked by the source."

_Maybe that explained why he wanted to share some of Ven's outfits as well..._  

 

"And you assume that this Sigil is with my students as well?" 

"Perhaps...But with a simple deduction, the Sigil _could_ be the X-shaped design." That sounds more like a cheap pirate's map if you ask me; "If it makes Vanitas open up to all of us, could you make some modifications in his favor?" 

I know it seems like a stretch, but the friend I knew before was tough to handle if it meant going outside his comfort zone. If we can make his Darkness happy, that will surely go a long way... 

 

"Very well then..." Eraqus sighed to himself; "In the meantime, I will keep those words to heart."

"Thank you, Master." 


	10. Chapter 10

Even if Vanitas was..."special"...it surprised me far more than necessary to see him bond so easily with the adults. Minus his Unversed occasionally disrupting a sparring match, hoping to protect their master, he started to grow and cultivate a more neutral tone to the Darkness in his heart.

 

Even if the day was perfect to practice with our Keyblades and train, the familiar atmosphere of spring fever would be the perfect time for anyone to goof off and enjoy the pleasant sun. For now, that's exactly what I planned to do, just bask in the enriching light and read the day away.

 

_Hearing only the waves in a prison surrounded by water..._

With both halves of my friend out of harm's way, when should I consider finding the source of all our troubles? 

The list is minimal at best, but spreading the information around that Vanitas may have looked far more different in another time would raise plenty of questions. 

After all, once the time comes for us to be forgiven, when should our secret be finally be put on the spotlight? 

 

_"Lauriam~!"_ Ven playfully whined, _"Come over here, you should spar with us!"_

From my comfortable seat on the castle steps, I could only sigh to myself in defeat, leaving my book to sit in my place.

"Whatever you say, I haven't practiced in a while."

"But don't push yourself, Lauriam." Aqua noted; "You're learning just like the rest of us."

 

I took the advice with a slight nod, letting my Keyblade show as I faced my first opponent, Terra. 

As much as his physique boasted his strength, it was embarrassingly easy to map out his swings, heavy and slow but waiting to give anyone a bruising. And even if I barely encountered the Master in action, I used to joke to Ven in his careless state on how similar the younger man was to Aced. 

The reaction nonetheless was an almost remembered sense of dread, the one shred of negativity that didn't stay with his other half. Of course, time healed such wounds, and it mostly ended with a playful shove of my shoulder and a slight chuckle. 

 

If I had the time, perhaps I could run that old one over to Vanitas, though the situation would either end in sarcasm or relief, both on the possible remembrance that the past was gone and never to return. 

If the similarities are present in Terra, then what about Aqua? 

 

Grace and beauty, her magic also proved her strength as well as they dazzled the air, playing with the mana like a finely tuned instrument. That in of itself struck a familiar chord with the diligent Master Invi...

All in all, it was ironic to assume that the past was forever wiped from time, as the memories in our hearts can point out the fragments with a painful state of nostalgia.

We learn from the past and decide the future...there was no changing it either way. 

 

The clash of Keyblades rang through the air as well, but the sudden shift brought my muscles to a halt, my hairs possibly standing on end.

**"-Hey!"** Vanitas shouted, charging into the castle as a dreadful figure in gray snatched my book, vanishing in a hurried puff of smoke before my very eyes.

_Out of all times, why should it be when our backs were turned?_

Nevertheless, I followed after Vanitas' trail, wanting to catch the elusive phantom that dare invaded this world.

 

"What is that?"

"How should I know!?" I could only answer, my Key still in an iron-grip for what would come next, taking up the majority of the training hall in order to cut her off.

If she wanted to find Ven, why didn't she decide to follow the plan at night?

Well...Maybe she learned from last time...

 

"Ven, get away from her!" Even if I wanted him out of danger, the ghastly cloak honed in on the blonde like a beacon.

Not again, I'm not losing him this time...

 

"Halt!" By pure precision alone, time froze in her tracks, just inches away from claiming Ventus. 

It was a good time to stop worrying, but now wouldn't be the time to breathe easy. With the Stop magic slowly fading, I held on tight to her cloak, hoping to disarm the source.

Just like that, time resumed and the effect was clear to see. 

 

"-Ah!" A yelp came to be, the sudden jerk causing her hood to fall...

The same would be said for my heart as well.

Right in front of my very eyes, in the flesh, was the one person I never expected to see but longed for. And here, with the worlds changing around us...this is how we would reunite...

 

And right now, as we stared into each other eyes with a similar storm of emotions, I took the first chance that was clear to see.

I held onto her cheeks... _hard_.

"-YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! Did you ever hold an idea for just a _second_ that I was worried _sick_ about you!? Don't do something that reckless and idiotic ever again!"

" _Owowowow_ \- Okay, okay, I get it! _I get it!_ " She needlessly flailed her arms around, not even caring how her cynical disposition vanished from sight; "I give! Let me go~!"

Finally, she broke free from my grasp, too flustered to teleport elsewhere. 

 

"What the hell was that for!?" 

" _Innumerable reasons_. And even though I wanted to take as much time as we need, let's make this short and sweet before myfriend snaps." For enough of a reason, I sent a cautionary glare towards Vanitas, testing the waters on how much he'd listen by.

 

"That doesn't matter..." She bitterly huffed, "I wanted to make sure you were safe." 

"And _this_ was your solution?" 

"Those Heartless could attack him."

" _Unversed,_ you mean...But now's not the time. You know what to do here. _Apologize, now._ "

 

No matter how long it's been, the old fear tactic was enough to send a chill down her spine, sending her gaze over to Ven who was shivering as well.

 

" _Alright_...I'm sorry for kidnapping you." She simply droned; "I'm sorry for leaving you in the Graveyard and letting... _this_...happen to you. I didn't plan it, so leave that all behind."

"Keep going, you're almost there."

With another sigh, her eyes dead of emotion turned back to me.

 

"I'm sorry for punching you in the face."

"-And breaking my ribs, that too."

" _That too..._ Is that all?" 

 

With another frown, I held onto her cheeks once more, staring into those indifferent eyes.

"I'm afraid, not by a long shot. Until we get this horrible mess sorted out, you're not going to leave my sight for a _second_...do you understand?" 

Without another sound, without another word, she only smiled, pure of evil intentions. 

 

"And I missed you too..." 

At last, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

 

"Alright then..." I gravely sighed, finally turning to our stunned audience once again; "Everyone, this is my younger sister Strelitzia. Strelitzia, this is Master Eraqus, Aqua, and Terra."

Now with Ventus and Vanitas as frozen like stone, they knew just what I had in mind. 

 

"Ven, Vanitas, can you come to the other room for a little talk, just the four of us?" 

_"...Yeah, sure."_  

Still, there was nothing else to say as they followed me down to our chamber, leaving the door locked and tossing away the key.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here's to the family drama and misunderstandings, yay~!  
> Also, with their secrets unraveling by the seconds, the adults in hand are starting to grow suspicious...  
> Good thing Lauriam put a Silence spell in the room.

* * *

"Man...They're really going all out on this." Terra was quick to point out, the three of us waiting anxiously by as the fierce argument just barely reached our ears.

As disheartening as the circumstance came to be, there was no denying the sense of pity prodding my heart.

 

Even if the emotional strains of an estranged family comes with its misgivings, was it essential to place Ventus and Vanitas in the crossfire? While the friendship between Lauriam and those two boys has been proven time and time again, his sister's could only be described as jarring...

 

"What do you think they're talking about, Master?"

"Even I can not answer that, Terra." My hands involuntarily clenched; "While their tempers die down, you two should continue with training."

" "...Yes, Master." "

 

With slow repose, we resumed our daily routine in the training hall, slowly whittling away what seemed like hours behind that chamber door.  

"Master Eraqus...?" Even the familiar voice shocked us greatly, now seeing the heads of pink and orange brought to light; "I have a few requests I would like to ask." 

"...What kind of requests?" While it seemed intrusive to perceive, even as Strelitzia made not a word either, unwillingly dodging my gaze.

 

"While I humbly apologize for the circumstances...We will be sharing a separate room for the time being. I will be sure to move my belongings, as well as allowing Vanitas to take the remaining space as well." Even as his rage was hidden well behind the door, there was not a single trace either way; "Will that be alright for now, Master?"

 

Then...what was _everything else_ they were talking about?

 

~~~~

 

**"I'm taking this."**

_"Wha- come on, why you?"_  Even after everything happening today, I couldn't help but pout as Vanitas sat proudly on my friend's now-used bed.  _"What gives you the right?"_

  

**"Our dear friend said it himself, so this is mine now."**

_"But what about me? It's getting a bit annoying with the sun in my eyes every morning."_

**"Then what about the curtains?"** Vanitas lightly sneered,  **"If you stop spacing out, maybe you'll remember to close them right."**

 

Even with that fact, there was only a grumble between us, letting the seconds pass by. After everything we went through, I never expected Lauriam to be this mad over her...It must be really hard to live with that kind of pain...

 

**"And even after everything, you're still such a hopeless airhead."**

_"Shut up...It's your fault you're annoying."_

**"And it's _your_ _fault_ that you can't have an original thought in that empty brain of yours. No matter how much Lauriam's been spoon-feeding you, we need to be the real Ventus sooner or later."**

" _I get it, I know, you hate me..._ " I huffed once again;  _"But you're not patient like me, right? We just need to find the time to put our heads together. You know, like the Leaders we're supposed to be?"_

 

Silence passed, and I could clearly see Vanitas collapse into the pillow, strangely breathing in the plush. 

_"You're so weird, you know that?"_  

**"Shut it...It smells like a garden."**

_"That's exactly what I'm talking about!"_

 

~~~~

 

"So I suppose you're gonna keep bullying me?"

The poison still lingered in her words, the same eyes of my darling sister sharpened to knives.

_The flower before me wilted, and I could have been part of the blame._

"Of course not..." I sighed, "I just got ahead of myself, and I won't say anything else beyond that conversation. You just needed to be reminded, and the same goes for Ven as well."

 

"So he wasn't your backup, huh? Then why drag him into this?"

"You just needed to open your heart to the ones who _suffered_...You should be lucky that Ava didn't turn a blind eye on him before the Heartless left him to rot. He had no one to look up to, and living that kind of life for so long is just a load of bull-"

"-Laurie, watch your language! Think of what the Masters would say!" Through the possibly feigned diligence, the haze drifted apart.

 

"Thanks for that...But we're not in Daybreak anymore, so keep your mouth shut around Eraqus and the others. Maybe now you can stop being a blabbermouth like you were assigned to be." 

"Thanks for the pep-talk..."

 

And while the severity of the situation was starting to crash down upon me, I didn't care in the slightest.

Be it selfishness or not, I want to prove that I can handle it all...  


	12. Chapter 12

No matter how long we've been apart from our previous missions and parties, I have come to know the many sides of my darling little sister. 

For her good side, she's quiet and thoughtful, always caring for those close to her, always washing away troubles with a gentle smile on her face. For her bad side, however, she's prudish and self-centered, letting her own problems turn her to a flustered mess, always taking it upon herself to see through the situation her own way.

 

With the latter, I have come to realize the growing list of insecurities from my brief conversations with her old party member, consuming every piece of information like a ravenous beast. The facade Strelitzia put up had fallen apart as soon as that lonely boy crossed her path, that same boy who ignorantly faced the horrors of war.

While her irritation would rise exceptionally high if I ever mentioned him, I just hope we would both know the true reason...

 

"Strelitzia, tell me honestly for once...what happened to you?" Even after everything, after my desperate attempts of truth, I just wanted to know...

"You're still on that? Come on Laurie, I told you last time."

 

A hopeless search for her admired, getting struck down by a blade hidden in the shadows, and feeling every fiber of her being unravel at once...But  _how?_

How am I supposed to believe she's even here?

 

"You know what else I need to know, and I'm sure everyone will ask the same thing as well..."

If you're supposed to be gone, how are you here?

As much as my grief consumed me, this just feels like destiny's cruel vengeance. She's gone, but she's _here_...

 

Her skin is still warm.

She still has a pulse.

She still breathes, still eats, still smiles, still cries, and her heart still beats proudly in her chest.

With everything that happened, am I supposed to believe that that attack was nothing but a bad dream?

The evidence was clear to see, and while my dear sister is here...she isn't.

 

The one person that has grown up beside me is now a living phantom, a corporeal ghost with blood in her veins.

"Lauriam, I get it...You're not the only one confused with this. After all, I'm right here. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Past all the pain, the heartache, the long and lonely months of healing, this wasn't what I truly expected...but in the midst of it all, she was right.

 

"Of course it is...siblings worry about each other all the time. And while you haven't done your share of accomplishments in the past, I'll be glad to overlook it."

"Yeah, you should thank the guy who stabbed me." A suitable pout made its way; "So besides that, why do you need me for this 'rescue mission'?"

"For now, it's simply recon. I've already done my fair share in plans, and I thought the both of us could see this through. You know, like the good old times?"

 

As interesting as it sounded, she remained unimpressed. 

"So what else are we gonna do besides fighting Heartless?"

"You'll find out in time." With everything in motion, I grabbed a used notebook and pencil; "And since the worlds in mind are a fair way's away, it would be risky to use my Keyblade first...maybe-"

"Shut it, I get it...You still have that bracelet on you?"

"Out of everything the Masters provided, the practicality of it seems ridiculous..." If it might as well be a prototype, who knows how long it would truly last?

 

"But like everything else I have, it has its purpose. Let's make this quick."

 

~~

 

No matter how rushed our expedition has been, it was a breath of fresh air for both of us. And while the prospect of dark corridors set me on edge, there was nary a Heartless in sight, both in those musky pathways or the worlds beyond.  

From the mysterious cloak, the flickers of smoke from transport or fright, and now the ability to draw forth the Darkness to use for good...it's just another list I have yet to tackle. As much as I wished to work towards my family first, there was another situation that haunted the back of my mind, giving me not a second of rest. 

 

"So this was supposed to be quick, huh?" The familiar taste of salt in the wind and buffeting waves became commonplace for today, there was a sense of calm emanating within this very world. 

 

"Not all worlds work the same, so it all depends on what the others will say."

"So it's a fifty-fifty chance then."

"Exactly that...But it's worth the time to look around, right?"

 

For all the islands and beaches we visited, the world order had to be kept at a high priority.

But on such a small world, the laughter of children was as clear as day... 

 

~~~~

 

"Vanitas, Ven, can I speak with you for a moment?" While his grin was delightfully bright, I couldn't help feel a shard of fear in my chest.

_"Is it like last time...or-"_  

"No, not at all. Don't worry, there will be no negativity beyond that." With another smile, he led us towards his new room; "It's about a little discovery we made."

 

Still, with anxieties noted, we followed along, ducking into a comfortably spaced chamber, even if there were a noticeable lack of belongings; with me catching sight of Strelitzia flipping through a decorated notebook. 

_Lauriam's been drawing the Unversed? They look pretty good..._  

 

"I guess this meeting could work as consolidation in the long run...But besides that, we do have some good news." He discreetly snatched the sketchpad from his sister; "It all starts with a certain world called Destiny Islands."

 

~~~~ 

 

As stark as there was a difference between Light and Darkness, there was no denying the sense of shock and awe both were emitting at the result. 

While it was an impressive feat on my end, just watching that energetic toddler run around with his silverette friend, the rising flood of Unversed was a greater task to note. 

 

**"Are you shitting me!? _This_ is the brat that saved our lives?"** 

"It's a bit strange to deny it...But I just saw-" 

**"Don't tell me...A snot-nosed kid stole my face and I have to stick it up to him?"**  

While his fumes were high, a brief glare was enough to quench the flames.

 

"I saw how identical he was to you, that's one reason for the surprise. But the other was about his heart."

_For such an innocent youth, he has far greater potential if he wished to save my friend from death..._

 

_"Well, I think Master Eraqus said about the different powers a heart has, like the Princesses and wielders."_

"Yes, I know that...but I could sense that his heart is far brighter than anyone his age. If he's this special, there's no denying the urge to help someone in such a dire situation. There are just so many things the Foretellers didn't teach us..."

_"Then...what about us?"_

 

For Ven and Vanitas, their lives are a unique one...but the same could be said for this ignorant heart. While the adventures he holds on the island are exciting in his own merit, he has no idea about the troubles he has thrown himself into...

If you wished to save a life, would you ever want to give up something so crucial to your own?

 

"As much as I can assume, his heart is keeping your's stable, Ven. And while the circumstances are troubling at best, there has to be a way to remove the bond without damaging either of you any further."

The room was heavy with contemplation, putting together the possibilities with what limited knowledge we held, all the while Strelitzia finally piped up with a light noise.

 

"Do you think the Master knows anything about this?"

"I highly doubt it. If this is something new for us, then I'm sure the phenomenon didn't make it here...So we should work out this procedure on our own terms."

"And what if they find out about our little scheme?"

"...Then we tell them the truth." I regrettably sighed; "We've been hiding far too many secrets at this rate, so they'll come to suspect our motives eventually. As much as it pains me to say it, but we shouldn't keep the past buried for long."

_Maybe passing on the knowledge of old will ready the future in some way...but it's a possibility we're not willing to take._

 

**"Alright then. When are we planning to do it?"**  

"I can't say for certain...but once I figure out a time, I'll be sure to inform you all immediately. Now then, how about we help with dinner?" 

_"Yeah, I'm starving!"_  The cheerful gleam in his eyes returned, and we all left to our own plans for now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MISSION START!
> 
> Objectives:  
> /Plan a time to act  
> / ~~Stalk~~ Observe the boy with the special heart  
> /Hope and pray for the best

* * *

With the proposed Mark of Mastery Exam being a little over a month away, there was no denying the tension in the air, for both the adults and children. Everything had to go perfectly, finding the right pieces to the puzzle as they constantly sparred and worked out the faults.

 

For the mysteries that consumed us, there was no time for faults of our own, and the future forever spins its wheels. As soon as Eraqus' information passed from his pupils' ears and into ours, we knew just when to proceed. 

 

~~~~ 

 

_"It feels a bit unfair, right?"_  I sighed past the comforting afternoon, feeling the butterflies dance in my stomach;  _"Why does it have to be right at the Exam?"_

**"We can't take the risk afterward. As long as they have something on their mind, they'll leave us alone."**  

_"I know...But it would be nice to see how they do it."_

As much as he hated to admit it, there was a sense of familiarity, to know that he actually agrees with me. While we have all the time in the world, it still feels like it's running out.

 

~~~~ 

 

The cacophony of waves filled the hours as always, just watching the two boys playing and enjoying whatever their lives had in store. It was a truly relaxing sight, to know that past the slight disorder we have back at the Land of Departure, there's a place where the worlds are not a problem to the people. 

 

As much as I wanted to learn about the Islands as a whole, I'd rather not risk myself being seen. Perhaps the nightlife will be a more suitable time... 

But as the rickety boat pulled into the dock, it would be my turn to depart.  

Tomorrow's another day, and when the time comes, we'll all have a chance at peace. 

 

~~

 

The Darkness was all-consuming, never stopping once for the destruction of the worlds and the people that lived alongside it. And in the midst of all the madness, there was one man who wished to work with this phantasmal force, to restart another War from the ashes. 

 

Those golden eyes cut through all sympathy, every other emotion that he deems as weak.

While frail, his body still holds the uncountable power perhaps as great as the Masters of before. 

He smiles at the pain, the bloodshed, the world killing itself as the Light churns out of an unhealable wound.

In his hands, the Key that radiates the ancient knowledge of lore, the single eye that sees nothing and everything.

He will be the ruler of the end, the merciless god of destruction and pain, the fabled Si-

 

I bolted from the covers, the sweat clinging to my face freezing in the uncomfortable air. 

 

~~

 

"When the Exam comes, I hope that...Master will not arrive as well."

" _But_ _what if he does? He would've known that Vani's gone all this time..._ "

"Well, we just need to keep him out of sight. It's a simple solution for now, but let's just hope for the best."

_"Alright..."_ He only sighed, sounding already defeated;  _"Lauriam, I'm glad you saved him..."_

 

I smiled back, trying to soothe both of our anxieties.

"Of course, I'm happy about it as well." 

 

~~~~ 

 

On the very night before the Mark of Mastery, a meteor shower appeared. Of course, Ventus was the first to press himself on the window, the time between our plan and their test just growing thin with every wasted second.  

But _no_...He just had to drag me outside to watch them together. 

 

And while I followed behind as he charged higher and higher up the mountain, the sight itself brought me a sense of nostalgia...a longing for the time before everything.

Maybe it was for all the time we wasted in this world...

 

**"Do you remember anything about this?"** The silence was peaceful but nerve-racking at best, just sitting next to Ventus while he laid on the grass like an idiot.

_"I have this feeling...it just feels familiar to me. Isn't that the same thing?"_

 

_No, it doesn't..._

But I could only sigh, the Unversed in question curling on my lap without a second thought. Then came Aqua and Terra, letting us have the chance to pass off the simple excuse of excitement. 

But unlike everyone else, I was excited for another reason... 

 

"Hey guys, look what I made." Aqua eagerly pulled out a handful of glass stars, while four of them were carefully split into halves; "I heard about a kind of good-luck charm, so I made one for each of us. But I had to cut some corners with the design."

_"What do you mean by that? They look awesome!"_

"There's a tale about a star-shaped fruit, and whoever has a copy will have an unbreakable connection. So if you and Vanitas have a half, you're bound by this connection. And I'm sure Lauriam and his sister don't want to be left out, right?"

 

Green, red, pink, and orange.

A mismatched set of colors that seem to work perfectly together. 

And with the completed stars of ocean-blue and sunset-orange, it all seems to work. 

_"Yeah, thanks Aqua!"_ And while Ventus smiled and joked for the rest of the evening, even helping the two adults with sparring, it was a simple disguise for both of us.

 

Even with a simple charm of glass, metal, and string, our hearts hold a far greater connection; and tomorrow will be the time to let it come true.

 

~~

 

To  _not_ notice that bastard's presence is absolutely laughable, but there was nothing to laugh at the moment. While Ventus is the radiant Light, I have nothing to compare to that strength. Even if he's too stupid to realize it, just sleeping peacefully on while I waited underneath, this was not the time to let our guard down.

 

Why didn't I realize it beforehand? This is just so stupid...

**"Hey idiot, time to get up."** I punched the underbelly of the mattress, giving the heavy plush a suitable jolt.

_"Huh...? Vani? What are you-"_  

**"Don't just sit around, do something!"**

 

Seconds irritably passed, and sleepy blue eyes squinted in confusion, trying to see through the void within.

_"So I guess he's here, right?"_

**"No shit. Why else would I be under here?"**

_"Alright...I'll get Laurie."_ As he adjusted himself, he placed a familiar Unversed on the floor with him;  _"Thumper, make sure Vani's safe."_

 

While it made a slight whine in protest, it plopped on the golden marble, that needy gaze peering straight into the dark.

With not another word, I safely pulled him into my arms.

 

~~~~

 

"I'm sorry Master, but Ven seems a bit under the weather today."

"Is that so, and on a day like this? That is a shame."

"I know, but don't worry. My sister and I are going to take good care of him." My smile felt irritably plastered, just keeping on a straight face with  _him_ in my sights; "Your students shouldn't stress over this before the Exam, I assure you that." 

"Why yes, of course...Thank you very much, Lauriam."

"The same to you too, Master." My posture was straight, leaving not a single fault in my step as I went out of the Masters' earshot.

 

I just need to focus on this...We're one step away from setting the plan into action. 

Focus, focus, fo-

 

" _Oh..._ Oh, to the Light and Foretellers above, that was  _terrifying..._ " The safe haven that is Ven's room made the stress roll off like a waterfall, hearing my heart thunder in my ears.

_How in the worlds can a man hold that much Darkness in his heart!?_

 

"Yeah sure, save the panic attack for later, Laurie." My darling sister sneered, holding the blonde innocently by; "We need to get this done, you know."

Bind the halves that were lost and sever the lifeline between them...Yeah sure, how easy is  _that_ going to be?

 

"Of course...Ven, Vanitas, remember what you're supposed to do?"

_"Yeah, I think so..."_

**"Positive."**

They really are two sides of the same coin...

 

"That's good. Now, we just need you two to join together..." As simple as it sounds, there was no denying the dark, _dark_ thoughts creeping in the back of my mind.

 

How are they _supposed_ to join, per se?

How metaphorical should two physical parts of a heart...do it?

 

"Maybe~, you should k-"

"Absolutely not." The blush in my cheeks gave it away, "It needs to be simple...right?"

_"Why are you asking us? We're not the experts here!"_

 

**"You guys are idiots..."** Past the flustered atmosphere, Vanitas kept a straight face;  **"You sure you don't want the Masters to know? We need to hurry."**

No matter how nonchalant he's been, I could sense the demand in his voice. Like a caged animal, he's been waiting patiently for the right time to strike.

We're running against a ticking clock, and the time wasted now is starting to show.

 

"Fine..." I reveled in a sigh, "Just hug and get it over with."

_"Wha-"_ Surprisingly enough, Vanitas finally pounced, holding the embrace tight as he hid the beckoned tears.

**"Shut up...We're gonna be happy, alright?"**

 

Out of everyone, the one who suffered by Xehanort's hand understood the pain of waiting, reaching for the happiness that always felt out of reach. I might not understand it in our past life or now, but I know what heartbreak feels like.

But now, after an eternity of waiting, now's the time to be happy...and while Ventus finally understood, a blinding light engulfed them both, beginning the union.

 

~~~~

 

_So it has begun..._

Past the civilized swings of his student's Keyblades, the universe shifting and bending to the will of the X-Blade was not a power to ignore. And as the disappearance of my own pupil was a slight deterrent, Darkness always follows its Light, no matter the distance.

 

The Key of a lost era and a vessel waiting to be sown, everything is coming together far sooner than I anticipated. 

There is no point in letting an old man wait...

And as Terra swatted away the abysmal force latched unto his heart, the mystical forces of the X-Blade clashed and coalesced, dying down to a pitiful flame as Light and Dark flitted to and fro this fragile world.

 

As quick as the union had come, it strangely died...How peculiar...

Perhaps it was destined to be a failure...

 

~~~~

 

This guiding light, a gentle candle flame bobbed and swayed from the harsh reality, hoping to find the one place it called home. As much as I wanted to charge through the corridor in ecstasy, our reward comes with time.

With the fragment of Sora's heart in a steady grip, my own heart fluttered as the gentle sunset greeted me.

 

The boy who gave so much was sitting along the crooked tree, oblivious of the glowing shard pressed against the protective shield, eager to return to whence it came. 

Like all of us, it waited long enough...

 

"Thank you, Sora, from the bottom of my heart." I murmured to the heart, a genuine smile on my lips; "The future is sure to be in your favor."

_From the ashes of the past, let the beauty of life grow for the future._

 

And with an ushered hand, the barrier vanished, letting the light dart to the boy like a shooting star, disappearing in a flurry of sparks. He turned to meet my gaze, those ocean-blue eyes twinkling in a thoughtful, caring Light.

"May your heart be your guiding key, Sora."

 

~~

 

"Someone's a happy camper." Strelitzia herself was smiling ear to ear, now as the joy itself was contagious; "How'd it go?"

Finally, we can breathe easy...

 

"As you expected, an absolute success. Did you hear how the Exam went?"

"Not yet, but we could show the new Masters the ropes."

"I guess so..." I finally focused on the one in the bed, sleeping without care; "But the same might go for Ven as well."

 

For the years apart, living two separate lives at once, how will his memories fare?

With all the changes we had to endure, will he be the only one that goes against the world?

 

While the seconds went by, I lingered by the bedside, running a hand through his hair like the thoughtless times before. His breathing is normal, cheeks still a gentle pink, and a bedhead slightly coming into play, there was nothing to worry about.

Because as of right now, we survived...

 

And as the sun slowly began to set, those familiar blue eyes stared into this bright new world.

 

_"...Lauriam...?"_

"Good morning, Ven."


End file.
